<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If We Can Change the Subject (We Can Change the Game) by LydiaOLydia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864040">If We Can Change the Subject (We Can Change the Game)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOLydia/pseuds/LydiaOLydia'>LydiaOLydia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Single Parents (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken musings, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Missing Scene, Rated teen for language, angie and will love gossip, friends having slightly inappropriate conversations, season 2 finale, sniff, some mention of pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOLydia/pseuds/LydiaOLydia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie and Will and a small bit of conversation that might have been.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Cooper/Angie D'Amato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If We Can Change the Subject (We Can Change the Game)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After about the second bucket of wings, Angie was looser and relaxed. She and Will were becoming at one with the couch, their frustration at each other washed away by good old Two Buck Chuck and hours alone in the dark. Now it was time for the one thing that would make this whole shiny mess of a day less awful - gossip. </p><p>She cleared her throat. “Can you believe Douglas and Poppy broke up over having a kid? Is that not the stupidest thing you’ve ever heard?”</p><p>He threw his hands up in the air. “It’s crazy right? Who in their right minds would -”</p><p>“-have a baby -”</p><p>“- not have a baby with someone they love?” He said at the same time.</p><p> There was a moment of silence while they both processed new information. Then his eyes bugged out like Wile E. Coyote’s after another garbage Acme purchase had failed him disastrously. </p><p>He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her (lightly, because Will Cooper had the killer instinct of a Teletubby). “Wait, what? You don’t see yourself having any more kids, ever? But it’s so beautiful and magical.”</p><p>“Yeah. So is Ariel’s Undersea Adventure and it’s a short drive away with less hemorrhoids and ankle swelling.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I start to feel a bit puffy standing in some of those lines.” He gave a little pout she found annoying and adorable all at once. He dropped his hand from her shoulder and awkwardly smoothed his hand over the sofa. It was hard to read his expression by flickering candlelight, but maybe he was. . . blushing?</p><p>Angie smirked. “Easy for you to say it’s wonderful and magical when you’re not the person who has to push a bowling ball out their vagina.”</p><p>He gave his ‘this is serious’ nod. “Okay, yes. True. It’s always the woman’s choice.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. Poppy should not have given him a ‘this is what a feminist looks like’ T-shirt. it was starting to go to his head.</p><p>“I just think having a baby with a person you love can be very romantic.” His voice was kind of soft and dreamy. What a dork. </p><p>“I wouldn’t know how it feels to have a baby with a partner. I did that part alone. Like really alone.” She didn't have too much bitterness in her voice after all this time. Maybe just a pinch. </p><p>His face fell. He looked so devastated she might as well have mentioned melting ice caps. “Yeah.”</p><p>It got quiet. So quiet she swore she could hear drip drip of the leftover popsicles melting in the freezer. She’d clean it up tomorrow. Maybe.</p><p>She shrugged. “Sorry to be a buzzkill.” </p><p>He tilted his body towards her and it triggered some low hum of awareness deep in her belly. “What if that someone was there for you and rubbed your feet and got you your favorite snacks and sang special Lithuanian lullabies that he spent all night researching on Google and were supposed to ease Braxton-Hicks contractions. Still no?”</p><p>She looked away and wrinkled her nose. “I don’t know. I never thought about it. Those Lithuanian lullabies might seal the deal.”  Her tongue felt thick and fuzzy in her mouth now, like she had been eating skittles off the carpet. White Zinfandel was. . . yucky. Choosing a wine to color coordinate with Rory’s Paris Fashion Week cupcakes had clearly been a mistake.</p><p>“The making the baby part can be pretty fun too.” His voice got a certain rough, deeper tone she didn’t recognize or maybe she didn’t want to recognize. This was the summer for her to be with dumb, sexy Derek. This was not the summer to hash out any teeny tiny confusing feelings she might be harboring for her best friend. </p><p>She lolled her head back in his direction. He grinned at her. He grinned and it wasn’t a sweet, aw-shucks-I’m-wholesome-Will-Cooper, trust me to do your taxes and drive you to the airport. It wasn’t the smile everyone saw all the time. No, it was a dirty, slightly mischievous smile and it made her toes curl.</p><p>Now she was sure he was drunk. She had to be drunk too. This was toe curling free zone. Nothing was curling, or melting, or fluttering. Will was just her friend. It didn’t matter that his fingers had felt nice on her before, warm and steady even through a layer of flannel. He had strong, sure hands.</p><p> Wait, what? Where were those thoughts coming from? Damn candles. Who knew reindeer musk was so potent?</p><p>Will blinked slowly, like a drunken owl. “Angie, you’re staring at me.”</p><p>“Am not! You’re staring at me. Weirdo.” She punched him in the arm and shook herself. Hard. </p><p>There would be no kissing and most definitely no baby-making with Will. Not even risky side activities like adopting an adorable Labradoodle puppy from the shelter and naming him Gizmo or Marty McFly or something else from a beloved 80s franchise.</p><p>She could change the subject now. She was smooth like that. “Hey, want to see if I can find the Parcheesi set?”</p><p>He looked for a moment like he was going to say something, but instead he shook his head and then smiled. “Only if you’re ready for me to kick your ass, D’Amato.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There were many, many things that were a bummer about Single Parents getting cancelled, but I felt robbed of getting to see Will and Angie dish together about Poppy and Douglas's break up. I feel like it would have been fun and maybe illuminated a little bit more of their own feelings on more kids.</p><p> I decided it must have happened some time in their drunken night (before the snuggle) and then this happened. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>